


Hopeless

by Rose_Bud99



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Gen, I love him, I wrote this in like an hour, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Therefore he must suffer, jk I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bud99/pseuds/Rose_Bud99
Summary: "I'm scared, Ori'vod," the little brother says softly.“I know, vod’ika. It’s okay,” CT-5597 responds, hugging his little brother close.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote this. I am so sorry. Hope you enjoy!

There is a giant durasteel beam lying across ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597’s pelvis. He tries to shift it, tries to get out from underneath it, but every movement jostles his pelvis, which is definitely broken, and shoots pain up his spine. He collapses against the durasteel floor, any kind of hope of getting out from under the beam lost. Only ~~Ahsoka~~ the traitor could lift the beam enough to pull him out.

 ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 shoves his helmet off and looks around. There are several little brothers nearby, one as trapped as him. One has taken his helmet off and is staring out the open hangar doors at the moon they are crashing onto with tears streaming down his face.

 _“Vod’ika,_ ” ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 says, holding his left hand out to him. The little brother looks at him. “Come here.” For a moment, the little brother doesn’t move, then he crawls forward and curls up as best as he can against ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597’s side.

“I’m scared, _Ori’vod_ ,” the little brother says softly.

“I know, _vod’ika_. It’s okay,” ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 responds, hugging his little brother close.

“I don’t want to die,” he cries, burying his face in ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597’s neck.

 ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 can’t say the same. ~~After his husband~~ ~~After Kix~~ After CT-6116’s disappearance, ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 has mostly just been surviving. After the ~~Chancellor~~ Jedi’s betrayal, ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 doesn’t really see the point anymore. He’d fought with ~~General Skywalker and Commander Tano~~ those traitor Jedi for three years. He’d lost so many brothers. He’d lost ~~Kix~~ CT-6116. It all kind of felt like it was for nothing.

 ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 felt lost without ~~Kix~~ CT-6116 and ~~Captain Rex~~ CT-7567. The situation feels hopeless ~~, especially without General Skywalker and Commander Tano~~.

_GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS_

~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 cringes and shakes his head to try to make the too loud voice in his head go away. Once it has returned to the whisper that ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 almost doesn’t hear anymore, he looks at the little brother in his arms then at the others that are nearby. ~~Singer~~ CT-2759, the little brother whose legs are trapped under a beam, says, “Sing for us?”

 ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 doesn’t know many songs. He knows the war chants he’d learned as a cadet, and that’s about it. It doesn’t feel appropriate, but it’s all he’s got, so ~~Jesse~~ CT-5597 starts to sing.

 _“Kote!  
_ _Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
_ _Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
_ _Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
_ _Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
_ _Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an.  
_ _Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
_ _Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
_ _Bal...  
_ _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
_ _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
_ _Aruetyc talyc runi'la solus cet o'r.  
_ _Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
_ _Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a._  
_Aruetyc talyc runi'la trattok'o.  
_ _Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!”_

And that is how ~~ARC Trooper Jesse~~ CT-5597 dies—trapped under a durasteel beam, surrounded by little brothers and singing softly so those little brothers can focus on something other than their impending death.

**Author's Note:**

> Vod’ika—Little brother  
> Ori’vod—Older brother  
> The song Jesse sings is Vode An. Here is the translation:  
> “Glory!  
> One indomitable heart, Brothers all.  
> We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all.  
> And glory, eternal glory,  
> We shall bear its weight together.  
> Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all.  
> One indomitable heart, Brothers all.  
> We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brothers all.  
> And...  
> Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
> Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
> Every last traitorous soul shall kneel.  
> Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame.  
> Our vengeance burns brighter still.  
> Every last traitorous soul shall fall.  
> Forged like the saber in the fires of death, Brothers all!”


End file.
